


Singing in the Shower

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Keith walks in on Lance singing in the locker room at the Garrison.





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this prologue would be cute

Keith trudged into the locker room, carrying a towel and a change of clothes. He’d had a shitty day—Iverson was up his ass again. Another disciplinary issue and he would be booted from the Garrison. He sighed angrily. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault Shiro went missing. And Iverson has no right to talk about him like that! Shiro knew what he was doing! It wasn’t like—  
“Come on over in my direction, so thankful for that, it’s such a blessing yeah, turn every situation into heaven, yeah”  
He stopped when he heard it. A voice rising above the drum of water hitting the floor of one of the stalls.   
“Oh you are my sunrise on the darkest day, got me feelin’ some kinda way, make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly”  
He recognized that voice. That guy he knew from class. The one always cracking jokes and flirting with every girl in the Garrison.   
“You fit me tailor-made love how you put it on, got the only key know how to turn it on”  
Was he really singing Justin Bieber? God, what a dork.   
“The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear, baby take it slow so we can last long”  
Damn, he could sing. His voice slid like honey down his throat, smooth and sweet. He swore he could listen to it all day.  
“Oh, tu, tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso, oh yeah, ya, ya me esta gustando mas de lo normal”  
Keith sighed happily, listening as his voice reverberated off the tiled walls.  
“Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo mas esto hay que tomarlo sin ningun apuro”  
Keith jumped slightly at the sound of the water shutting off.  
“Despacito”  
Keith listened as the boy hummed. Wait, did he really just listen to some random guy singing in the shower? Like a creeper? Why the hell?  
His thoughts were interrupted by the boy pushing aside the flimsy shower curtain and stepping outside of the stall, wearing nothing but a bath towel. He took one look at Keith and let out a squeal, his voice rising an octave.  
“What the FUCK are you doing?!” He asked, covering himself awkwardly.  
“Why are you coming out wearing only a bath towel?” Keith retorted quickly. “Why aren’t you changing in the stall like a normal person?!”  
“I left my stuff out here!” The boy said, pointing to a pile of clothing sitting on a nearby bench.  
Keith paused for a minute. “Whatever.” He said, standing up. The boy watched him as he walked out of the locker room. Before he left, he stopped.  
“You have a really nice voice.” He said, them opened the door and left.  
Lance was dumbfounded. “Ok, thanks.” He stammered awkwardly. He stepped out of the shower to grab his belongings. Who was that boy?


End file.
